One-Shots Diamantiles
by Minister of Winter
Summary: Serie de diferentes One-Shots sobre los diamantes con un toque de humor. Diferentes Ships. También en Wattpad.


**Resumen: White, Blue y Yellow pasan unos días con Steven. Él y Amatista proponen un juego entre ellas y las demás gemas para que se conozcan mejor entre ellas pero... ¿qué pasa si hay algunas preguntas que la gran autoridad malentiende?**

Había pasado 1 año desde los acontecimientos con White Diamond y se podría decir que había vuelto a ser ella misma. Ya no era esa diamante que exigía lo imposible cada segundo y que era capaz de destruir hasta a una compañera diamante. Ahora volvía a ser aquella diamante cuyo hobbie era molestar a su compañera Yellow Diamond cada minuto, pero a la vez siendo firme y estricta con sus responsabilidades. Su corte, o todo Homeworld, veían a sus diamantes más relajadas y felices pero sin apartar sus responsabilidades o seriedad cuando era necesario. Un día recibieron un mensaje de Steven diciendo que vinieran a la Tierra para probar un juego que había propuesto una amiga-gema suya.

Cuando aterrizaron a ese pequeño planeta redujeron sus tamaños y saludaron al pequeño humano y a sus compañeras, intrigadas en qué trataba ese juego.

**Yellow POV**

Entramos en la casa y nos sentamos en un sofá. Yo en medio, Blue a mi izquierda y White a mi derecha. Steven nos dijo que para el juego necesitábamos ser 4 así que la antigüa perla de White fue elegida por el chico ya que era a gema que más nos conocía.

"Bien chicas" empezó Steven dándonos unas tarjetas con nuestros nombres, 4 a cada una "Las gemas y yo os haremos preguntas y tenéis que elegir la tarjeta con el nombre de la que lo haya hecho o más probable que lo haga. Por ejemplo, si yo os digo quién puede controlar las emociones, vosotras enseñáis la tarjeta de Blue o la que creáis que tenga esos poderes. Y tenéis que ser sinceras ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" dijimos las 4 a la vez.

"Perfecto, ahora vendrá León para comprobar que las 4 sois sinceras"

"Steven, no creo que-" intenté decir, pero el animal rosa ya había aparecido, colocándose detrás de Blue y poniendo sus patas sobre mis muslos. Con lo poco que me gustan a mi estos bichos peludos, ya podría haberse posado sobre las piernas de White.

"Ohh, pero mira qué cute" dijo Blue acariciándolo. White, que había estado extrañamente callada, sonrió y chasqueó sus dedos disimuladamente. Al poco tiempo de eso, el león me golpeó muy fuertemente en el interior del muslo. Con lo que dejé un grito ahogado sobre la sala.

"Ahhhh" lancé las tarjetas al aire mientras me quitaba la pata del dichoso animal y me apreté la zona afectada como acto reflejo. Todo el mundo se quedó callado.

"¿Te ha dado con la pata ahí?" preguntó White inocentemente, pero yo ya sabía que fue ella quién controló al león. Debí haberme imaginado que me leería la mente.

"¡León!" exclamó Steven impactado "Eso no se hace, baja y ponte a mi lado. ¿Estás bien Yellow?" me preguntó. Yo asentí, intentando disimular mi dolor. Pude oír como a las gemas y a mis compañeras se les escapaban las risas. Esta me la pagará.

"¿Podemos empezar?" pregunté queriendo cambiar de tema.

"Sí, Lapis empezará" A lo que la gema azul leyó una lista en una hoja:

"Si estáis en un juicio y este dura varias rotaciones, ¿quién es más probable que se duerma?"

Vaya, esta era complicada, todas nos miramos mutuamante. Menos mal que Perla nos conocía de miles de años atrás y podía responder porque sino lo tendría complicado.

"White Diamond" dijo Perla.

"Yellow Diamond" mostró White.

"White Diamond" señalé.

"White Diamond" dijo Blue.

"¿YO?" preguntó White ofendida. Blue la miró con sorpresa.

"Sí, está clarísimo" le dije.

"¿Perdón?" contestó ahora indignada, con las manos en el pecho.

"Yo creo que tú, ¿no?" respondió perla.

"Porque yo no me duermo" me defendí. Blue me apoyó "Eso es verdad, si hay juicio Yellow no se duerme"

"Pero yo nunca me he dormido" se intentó excusar White.

"¿Y tú por qué dices que yo me duermo?" le inquirí golpeándole el brazo.

"Porque cada vez que hemos tenido un juicio juntas te he pillado cerrando los ojos"

"¡Pero serás mentirosa!"

"A ver, desde mi experiencia, he visto a Yellow en juicios que han durado ciclos y los ha soportado" intervino Perla.

"Nononono, tú no la conoces como es ahora, ha CAMBIADO" contestó White mirándome "Y se duerme cuando las acusadas explican que son inocentes, incluso su perla tuvo que intervenir por ella"

"¡Siguiente pregunta!" Exclamó Blue queriendo cambiar el tema.

"¿Quién hace más ejercicio físico?" preguntó Peridot.

**White POV**

Vaya, en esta Yellow va a salir sí o sí.

Todas gritamos el nombre de Yellow Diamond.

"¡Yellow es la adicta del ejercicio!" Exclamé levantándole el brazo, como si fuera la ganadora. Jeje. "Esque mira qué brazo" dije mostrando sus músculos "Esto no es normal"

"Es vicio" respondió Blue con un doble sentido guiñándome un ojo "Jajaja, con un golpe nos manda a otro sistema solar, jajaja"

Yellow estaba más amarilla de lo normal.

"¿Ya os habéis divertido?" nos preguntó.

"Aún te queda" le dijimos.

"¿Quién se estresa más rápido? Y al contrario, ¿quién es la más relajada?" preguntó ahora Steven. "Primero quién se estresa"

"Yellow" dijimos todas.

"Es que tiene un problema, si tiene que hacer más de dos cosas a la vez, no le da la vida" me mofé "Si ni siquiera puede escribir y hablar a la vez, imagináos en otras cosas" Todas nos reímos. Lo que no sabían las demás era que yo y Bue habíamos pactado en sacar dobles sentidos para molestar a nuestra querida Yellow. Jeje.

"¿Y la más relajada?" Siguió Steven entre risas.

"Perla" contestamos todas a la vez. Esta era fácil.

"¿Quién es la que más armas tiene?" pregunta Lapis.

"White" dijo Perla.

"Yellow" contesté.

"Blue" dijo Yellow.

"Yo" se dijo a sí misma Blue. Yellow se empezó a reír. "El otro día me estaba diciendo que no quiería más espadas, que no la dejara que pidiera más armas. Con lo que un rato después entré en la sala de entrenamiento y la veo con un mandoble nuevo detrás de la espalda, escondiéndoselo" contó.

"Es que los tengo a pares" explicó inocentemente. Yellow y yo nos empezamos a reír.

"JAJAJA"

"¿PERDÓN?" cuestionó Yellow, incrédula de sus palabras. La pobre Blue se estaba volviendo más azul de lo que estaba.

"Yo también los tengo a pares" contesté, con lo que Yellow me dio varios golpes en el hombro. "¡Serás tonta!"

"Ejem, ¿Quién es la más desordenada?" cuestionó Peridot.

"Yellow" contesto.

"Yellow" dice blue.

"Yo" se dice a sí misma.

"White" levanta el cartel Perla. La miró con incredulidad.

"Pero serás-" le doy con toda la hoja en la cabeza a mi antigüa perla.

"Estáis las dos a la par" se excusó "Bueno, ahora digo a Yellow, que tú tenías el despacho ordenado"

"Lo que pasa es que nadie entiende mi orden" dijo Yellow orgullosa. Todas nos reímos del comentario.

"¿Quién de las tres hace más ruido mientras las otras duermen?" preguntó Garnet, que se había mantenido callada.

Todas dijimos que era Yellow, menos ella, que dijo que era yo. Blue decidió explicar algo.

"A ver, la más ruidosa por excelencia es White. Pero mientras dormimos es Yellow, que no controla el tono de voz que tiene"

"Sí, se puede despertar por la madrugada y empezar a gritarme: ¡OYE WHITE! y es como que estamos durmiendo" continué entre risas.

"Tampoco grito tanto" Intentó excusarse.

"O el ejemplo de las pesas" añadió perla.

"¡SÍ!" exclamamos todas.

"La peor es que es un problema peor aún" dijo Blue "Estás durmiendo, es la 1 de la noche y oyes: ¡CLACAAA!" simuló el ruido bajando el brazo de golpe.

"Y es que está levantando pesas y no controla la fuerza con la que la tira al suelo. No la acompaña hasta abajo o a una distancia razonable" continué.

"Un día caerá el suelo al piso de abajo. Ya verás" añadió Blue entre risas y lágrimas.

"Jajajaj, última pregunta chicas: ¿quién tiene la nave más grande?" preguntó Amatista.

"White" contestó Perla.

"White" dijo Yellow. Blue y yo nos miramos y decidimos interpretar la pregunta de otra manera. Jeje.

"¡Yellow!" exclamamos "Sin duda alguna"

"Pero si la de White es más grande" cuestinó Yellow, inocentemente.

"Nos referimos a tú otra nave" contesté guiñándole un ojo.

"Sí, a la que nos dejas montar cuando no tenemos nada que hacer" siguió blue, también guiñándole un ojo.

"Yo quiero ver esa nave Yellow" dijo Steven sin entender. Por lo que parecía, solo nosotras tres y Perla entendimos la referencia, las demás estaban perdidas.

"No creo que sea buena idea Steven" le dijo mirándonos a nosotras con mala cara "White y Blue están muy bromistas, como lo dirías tú"

La que nos iba a tocar cuando lleguemos a Homeworld.


End file.
